Super Smash Bros.
|caption = North American box art. |developer = HAL Laboratory |publisher = Nintendo 64 |series = |director = Masahiro Sakurai |producer = Hiroaki Suga Satoru Iwata Kenji Miki Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Masahiro Sakurai |programmer = Yoshiki Suzuki |artist = Tsuyoshi Wakayama |writer = |composer = Hirokazu Ando |format = |release = N64 JP January 21, 1999 NA April 26, 1999 EU November 19, 1999 Virtual Console JP January 20, 2009 EU June 12, 2009 NA December 21, 2009 |mode = Single-player, multiplayer (2-4)|undefined |rating = ESRB: E OFLC: G8+|undefined |platform = Nintendo 64 iQue Player Wii (Virtual Console) |requirement = |input = }} Super Smash Bros.( ), often shortened as SSB and SSB64 (as it was released for the Nintendo 64 console), is a crossover fighting game developed by Hal Laboratory, Inc. and published by Nintendo. It is the first game in the series. It was followed by Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube in 2001, who followed Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii on 2008, who in turn was succeeded by for their respective consoles in 2014. It was released in Japan on January 21, 1999, in North America on April 27, 1999, and in Europe on November 19, 1999. The game has been re-released several times, including the iQue Player and the Wii's Virtual Console. In the Super Smash Flash series General Being the initial game in the Super Smash Bros. series, Super Smash Bros. largely contributed to the creation of the Super Smash Flash series of fan games. There is no Super Smash Flash game directly based on this game, as the series kicked off with Super Smash Flash, which was based on Melee. There is very little reference or mention for SSB in SSF. Given the unavailability of sprites online at the time of the game was being created, the colloquially called the "original 12" are incomplete as a result of this: Donkey Kong, Ness and Yoshi are nowhere to be seen, which resulted in negative responses to the roster. The series was "rebooted" with Super Smash Flash 2 which actually incorporated more accurate elements of the Super Smash Bros. series. Several elements from the original Super Smash Bros. have been added into SSF2, including all of the "original 12" characters, as well as certain stages, items, and audio effects. However, the devs do not want the game to have its hitstun as high as it was in this game. Moves Though SSF is based mostly on Melee and thus most closely bases its characters' movesets on that, SSF2 features several moves specifically based on this game. For instance, 's back aerial is a kick with both legs behind himself that appears exclusively in this game, and 's forward smash is a leap forward that references Fox's own forward smash in this game. Stages Several stages from this game are also included in the Super Smash Flash series. Only one stage, , appears in the original SSF. However, more stages from this game appear in SSF2 as "past stages", including a better rendition of , along with , Hyrule Castle, Yoshi's Island (64), Sector Z, and Saffron City. Additionally, the previously single-player-exclusive stage Metal Cavern also returns as both a single-player and multiplayer stage. Items Many items in both SSF and SSF2 are taken from this game. Several of these items completely originate from this game, including the Capsule, Fan, Beam Sword, Home-Run Bat, Ray Gun, and Bumper. Other items from different franchises, including the Motion-Sensor Bomb, Fire Flower, Super Star, Green Shell, Red Shell, Bob-omb, Heart Container, Maxim Tomato, and Star Rod, are based directly on their appearances in this game. The most notable of these items is the Poké Ball, an item in SSF2 that summons a Pokémon to assist the summoner. Several of these Pokémon, such as Hitmonlee and Beedrill, are exclusive to this game and have the same behavior. Enemies Master Hand, the final boss of the 1P Game in this game, appears in SSF and SSF2 as a boss at the end of Classic and Adventure. Additionally, the fight in Classic against a metal character in SSF2 is based on the fight against Metal Mario in this game's 1P Game. Music An original arrangement of the theme played when fighting on Metal Cavern in this game, appropriately named Metal Cavern, appears as the main music track of the same stage in SSF2. See also *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' * *''Project M'' *''Super Smash Flash'' *''Super Smash Flash 2'' Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Nintendo